PARADISE
by Yoi Mino
Summary: Kagome es una mujer, que cree tener todo lo que ha querido en su vida. Algo neurótica, frustrada y engreída, nunca a conocido el PARAÍSO / Este Fanfic, es de mi autoría y participa en el reto del mes de Junio: "ORGASMOS" Del Foro: "HAZME EL AMOR"


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga, INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Este Fanfic, es de mi autoría y participa en el reto del mes de Junio:**_

" _ **ORGASMOS"**_

 _ **Del Foro:**_

" _ **HAZME EL AMOR"**_

 _ **Pareja:**_

 _ **Kagome y Sesshomaru**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Contiene situaciones sexuales, explícitas, LEMÓN…**_

 _ **ESTE FANFIC ES RATED M**_

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO*O*O*O*O*O*OO*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Desde muy joven, siempre tuve mis metas muy definidas.

Quise estudiar en ciertas escuelas, conseguí buenas becas y me gradué con honores de la Facultad de Derecho, entrando a trabajar de inmediato a un famoso Despacho de Abogados, de la ciudad.

Y a mis treinta años, tenía un buen auto, una gran cuenta bancaria y un gran departamento, donde vivía con mi novio, otro Abogado de carrera exitosa llamado Inuyasha y con el que compartía el gusto por coleccionar antigüedades.

Ambos éramos una pareja de revista, jóvenes, exitosos y bien parecidos, no sé podía pedir un mejor partido en la vida, y aunque yo creyera, que tal vez mi vida sexual no era la mejor, la vida no era solo sexo, ¿o si?.

De hecho nunca había sido nada trascendental en mí vida.

Mi primera vez fue después de mí graduación y fue por demás, ridícula y lamentable, pues Bankotsu, un adolescente hormonal, busco su satisfacción antes que otra cosa, detrás del auto que le había prestado su padre, y de manera urgente, pues estábamos en el parqueadero del mirador de la ciudad.

La segunda había sido con Kouga, un compañero de la universidad, que después de una fiesta de fraternidad, ambos lo intentamos, quedándose dormido en mis brazos, y peor aun, no recordaba mi nombre al día siguiente.

Alguna vez toque el tema con mi mejor amiga, Sango, pero arrepintiéndome días después, ya que se atrevió a regalarme una pequeña bala vibradora, para que la usara en mis noches de soledad.

Cabe decir, que yo pegue el grito en el cielo, avergonzada por su osadía, pero la verdad fue, que a la primera oportunidad la había usado, teniendo algunos "buenos" orgasmos, pero aburriendome muy pronto, pues siempre me quedaba con la necesidad de más. Algo faltaba y no sabía que era.

Inuyasha, era un chico tierno, algo distraído y adicto a su trabajo, no creía en el matrimonio, ya que era hijo de madre soltera; un hombre de hábitos arraigados, para comer, para vestirse, para dormir, y para hacer el amor, pues siempre eran las misma caricias, la misma posición, el mismo tiempo y después, igual que siempre, quedándose dormido al terminar.

Pero estaba "enamorada" así que todo estaba bien.

En mi trabajo estaban por darme un ascenso, me nombrarian socia, y a pesar de que solo había otro candidato, un recién graduado, con menos experiencia que yo, estaba segura que la que tendría ese puesto.

Pero ese día, ya de por sí pintaba mal, pues Inuyasha había cancelado un compromiso importante que ambos teníamos esa noche.

Cuando salí, mis hermosas zapatillas Jimmy Choo, se les había roto el tacón, al atorarse en una alcantarilla, teniendo que regresar a mi departamento, logrando que llegara tarde, por primera vez en mi vida a una junta, importante, pues definiria mi futuro en la empresa.

Una de las secretarías, derramó un poco de café sobre mí saco, teniendo que quitarlo para no lucir desaliñada ante los socios.

Al final de mí día en la oficina, terminaron nombrando al de menor experiencia, en vez de a mí, pues el jefe mayoritario era una persona tradicional y no creía que una mujer fuera a durar mucho en su empresa, después de casarse.

Bueno, no sé había manejado de esa manera, pero según la asistente de él, eso habían comentado. Y me sentí defraudada…

Salí temprano de mi oficina, pues a cómo yo lo veía, no tenía caso seguir sacrificando mi tiempo cómo lo hacía, por alguien que no valoraba mi trabajo, asi que pase mí carta de renuncia.

Decidí ir al despacho de Inuyasha, después de que su secretaria me avisó que saldría un poco tarde por exceso de trabajo, y después de dejar mis cosas en el departamento, pase por comida china y lo quise sorprender en su oficina.

Cuando llegué, no había nadie más en el despacho, solo la luz de la oficina de Inuyasha, continuaba encendida y rápido me encamine, pensando con una sonrisa, que tal vez podría convencerlo con una sesión de sexo en su escritorio, una de mis fantasías, que por desgracia no había podido cumplir, ya que él no lo consideraba viable.

Pero cuando estuve fuera de ella, a través de los ventanales, logre verlo, con el culo desnudo, los pantalones enrollados en los pies y la camisa aun puesta, mientras sostenía un par de piernas de mujer, dándole las más duras y potentes estocadas, mientras gemía, como nunca lo había hecho conmigo.

Yo guarde silencio, en shock aun escondida, mientras que la pareja cambiaba dos veces más de posiciones, viendo el rostro de la chica, que no era otra más que Kikyo, su viejo amor de secundaria, y compañera de trabajo, por la que supuestamente, no me debía preocupar pues estaba comprometida.

Cuando note que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pues empezó a hacer ese gesto de fuerza, poniendo los ojos en blanco, característico de él; entre haciendo ruido, INTERRUMPIENDO, mientras sentía la furia crecer en mí interior.

_ ¡¿Kagome?! Ka- Kagome, y-yo…

Pero resultaba tan patético, ¿que podía decirme, que no hubiera visto yo?... así que me di la vuelta, después de arrojarles la comida encima, y me dirigí a mí departamento, del que saque todas sus cosas en cuanto llegue, mientra bebía directo de la botella, el whisky más caro que tenía él, para sus amistades, fumando cigarros, a los que él era intolerante.

La música a todo volumen no me dejó oír cuando tocaba la puerta, y al final, no supe en qué momento caí inconsciente, por tanto maldito alcohol y tabaco.

Sango llego al otro día, después de que Inuyasha le rogara hablar conmigo, mandandolo de paseo, alegando que era mi amiga y no la de él.

En cuanto llegó, y entre cada vez que vomitaba, debido a la terrible resaca que traía, le conté todo lo que había visto, llorando avergonzada porque según yo, no había sido suficiente mujer para él.

Incluso ya no tenía trabajo.

Durante una semana completa, estuve comiendo pura comida a domicilio, con mis pijamas, viendo peliculas ridiculas y escuchando música de los ochentas, que me hacía llorar aún más.

Sango intentaba levantarme el ánimo, recordandome la mujer que yo era, fuerte, luchadora, decidida, y muy independiente.

Podía trabajar para un nuevo Despacho, incluso Irasue Taisho, me había pedido alguna vez trabajar para ella. Tal vez no fuera el despacho más prestigioso, pero habían manejados importantes casos y hacían muchos trabajos pro bono, en la defensa de los derechos humanos y ambientales.

Así que el primer lunes, después de una semana de conmiseración, me levanté y me puse uno de mis mejores trajes y trate de arreglarme lo más bella que podía, pues Irasue sama, aparte de ser de las mejores Abogadas, era de las más glamurosas, alegando que el poder, no estaba peleado con la belleza.

Pero por más bella que pudiera lucir, en el espejo retrovisor de su auto, se notaba la mirada, de una mujer con el corazón roto.

_ ¡Kagome san! dejame decirte, que me siento ofendida al no venir cuanto antes a buscarme. Supe lo de tu salida en el despacho de aquel misógino tradicionalista, y eso fue hace más de ¡ocho días!...

Yo me sentía avergonzada, obvio que sé sabía de mí salida, era una gran abogada, lo que no muchos sabían, era de mí ruptura con Inuyasha.

_ Irasue sama, yo…

_ No tienes nada que decirme, yo lo sé todo en esta ciudad, y te entiendo…

Ahora a partir de este momento, trabajaras para mí…

Me mostró la hermosa oficina donde trabajaria, mi asistente, llamada Ayame, y los casos que llevaría. Todo estaba listo, para cuando yo llegara, tan segura estaba Irasue sama, de que yo sería una de sus abogadas.

*O*O*O*O*O*O

Pasaron los meses, en los que yo me estaba ganando mí prestigio, resolviendo causas perdidas, siempre con el apoyo de la que se había convertido mi mentora.

Por ese tiempo, me había enterado, que después de todo, Inuyasha si creía en la institución del matrimonio, pues en la sección de sociales, se anunciaba su próximo matrimonio con Kikyo.

Obviamente me sentí devastada, dándome cuentas, que por muy objetiva que fuera, al final de cuentas era una mujer con el corazón roto.

ÖÖÖÖ

Recibimos un gran caso de contaminación ambiental, en contra de la compañía de Naraku Onigumo, el cual se había dedicado a contaminar mantos acuíferos y el subsuelo donde estaba su fábrica, dañando los poblados alrededor de él.

La fábrica era una de las más poderosas de Japón, incluso siendo reconocida mundialmente. Pero estaba haciendo las cosas mal y al final de cuentas, mucha gente se había atrevido a demandar, llevando el Despacho Taisho & Taisho, el caso y siendo yo, en compañía de dos pasantes, los encargados del caso, además del hijo de Irasue sama, que viajaría de Estados Unidos, para apoyar con su experiencia en crímenes ambientales.

_ Kagome san, te llevaras muy bien con mí hijo, ambos son las personas más inteligentes que conozco, bueno, además de mí, jajaja… Pero ya, en serio ambos harán un magnífico equipo.

Yo lo había buscado en Google, y había encontrado, además de una gran vida social y sentimental, como el soltero más codiciado de Japón, un excelente currículum, pues era un gran Abogado, trabajando actualmente en un importante despacho en Estados Unidos, del que había sido uno de los fundadores, además de dar clases en una prestigiosa universidad, y todo eso con apenas treinta seis años de edad.

Pero cuando lo conocí, todo la admiración y respeto que podía sentir, al tener el honor de trabajar con una persona tan preparada, se fue a la basura.

Parte del día, lo había pasado en los juzgados, junto con mi asistente Ayame y con uno de los pasantes, llamado Miroku Ogawa, realizando varios pendientes; así que no me había tocado estar en el recibimiento del hijo de Irasue sama.

Cuando llegue, la mayoría de los empleados se había retirado, así que deje que Ayame se retirara, al igual que Miroku, quedandome yo sola en mi oficina, terminando un papeleo importante que tenía que entregar al día siguiente.

Me levante a sacar unas copias y a tomar una taza de café, pero cual seria mi sorpresa, al escuchar las risitas tontas de la empleada más fácil del Despacho, y creyendo que estaba sola, pues ya era tarde, abrí con confianza, quedandome con la boca abierta, al encontrarla de cuclillas, intentando abrir el pantalón de Sesshomaru Taisho, y querer hacerle, al parecer, una felacion.

_ ¡Disculpe Abogada!...

Y la mujer salió corriendo, con una sonrisa boba en los labios, mientras Sesshomaru, seguía recargado sobre la copiadora.

Yo continuaba con los ojos abiertos, sin reaccionar ante lo que había pasado, mientras él me veía con el rostro serio, y las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón, después de haber cerrado su cierre.

_ Gracias Kagome san, la verdad es que había intentado quitarmela de encima, pero al no poder, estaba a punto de hacer algo, de lo que al parecer me arrepentiría al conocerte.

¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS! ¿Acaso me había visto cara de imbécil?...

Mi rostro estaba rojo, lo sabía, pues no dejaba de arder, bajo su mirada seria, pero con ese destello de pervertida travesura en sus dorados ojos.

Saque las copias que necesitaba, mientras él continuaba en silencio observando.

¡Y me sentía nerviosa! ¡desnuda! ¡expuesta por completo a él!, mientras yo trataba de mantener el rostro más frío posible, como comúnmente lo hacía en la corte, mientras intentaba tranquilizarme para poder hablar.

Cuando la copiadora entrego la ultima hoja, recogí los papeles y con una leve, muy leve inclinación, me despedí de ahí.

_ Bienvenido Sesshomaru sama…

Y aunque mi mente me exigia correr, mí porte, estaba muy segura, era el de una Diosa.

*O*O*O*O*O

A partir de ese día, lo trate como un colega más, trabajando en equipo, siendo los mejores Abogados, aguantando sus absurdos coqueteos, sus ligeros toques, cargados de sensual energía, que pensaba eran solo imaginaciones mías.

Sentía que solo se burlaba de mí, por haberlo encontrado de esa manera tan comprometedora, pues ¿cómo podía creer que podía hacerle caso después de casi tener sexo oral con una secretaria?.

A mis "pesadillas", se había integrado su imagen de cabellos color plata, cuerpo alto y de complexión delgada, pero al mismo tiempo de espalda ancha y músculos definidos, de grandes manos, donde casi siempre estaba desnudo, follando con fuerza a la zorra de Kikyo, viendo después, que no era ella, si no yo, la que estaba sobre ese escritorio, teniendo el sexo más sensual, caliente, sudoroso y excitante del mundo.

Mi cuerpo realmente respondía bajo el tacto de sus manos, bajo sus duras embestidas, provocando que gritara y estuviera a punto de explotar, siendo casi siempre sorprendida, por la maldita alarma del despertador.

Amanecía con la respiración agitada, y mi ropa interior mojada; y aunque alguna vez intente masturbarme, para quitarme las ganas, terminaba enojada y frustrada, pues no era lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba.

*O*OO*O*O*O*O

Un día entre al elevador, siendo alcanzada por él, que mientras me saludaba, fuimos siendo empujados, más y más, al fondo del pequeño espacio, mientras un tropel de empleados, que entraban a la misma hora, querían subir a sus oficinas.

Él estaba frente a mí, poniendo un mano sobre la pared, como un pequeño margen que evitaba un contacto total entre los dos.

Su colonia suave y masculina como siempre, sus ojos dorados siempre fijos en mí, mientras su respiración chocaba con mi piel.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y quería creer que Sesshomaru, no podía escuchar el tropel de mí corazón.

_ ¿Estamos algo apretados, verdad?...

Intentaba hacer conversación, para evitar seguir, mirándolo fijamente.

_ Pues yo me siento bien de esta manera.

Quería salir huyendo.

_ No desvíes tu mirada Kagome san, o creeré que esto te incomoda…

Un comentario capcioso, típico de un Abogado, si decía que si, podía tomarlo como una ofensa, y si respondía que no, su ego sería infinito.

Saque mi Iphone y comencé a enviar mensajes a Ayame y a Irasue sama, fingiendo trabajar, aunque no tuviera nada importante que escribir.

Sentía su mirada quemando mi piel, mientras por culpa de la gente, fuimos más empujados a estar juntos, sintiendo su fuerte cuerpo, presionar el mio, por un instante, uno que no quería que no quería que terminara jamas.

Sango juraba que lo que había entre nosotros, no era otra cosa, más que la más pura atracción animal.

Pero me burlaba de ella, pues siempre había sido algo pervertida, aunque por dentro, me sentía un poco triste, pues yo no necesitaba eso en mí vida, yo ocupaba un hombre decente, que me amara y me respetara, pero sobre todo que fuera capaz de ser fiel y casarse conmigo. Sueños de toda niña...

Sesshomaru, por desgracia no era nada de eso, ya no lo había vuelto a encontrar con alguna otra mujer, ni me había enterado de que saliera con alguien más, pero era un coqueto sin remedio, con ese aire de misterio y de galantería que lo rodeaba, que tenía enamorada a todas las secretarías del despacho y de los juzgados, con esa sonrisa suave, inocente y algo malvada, al mismo tiempo.

Después del momento en el elevador, nos tocó viajar a la casa de campo de Irasue, su madre, pues cómo se había contagiado de una fuerte gripa, había decidido tomarse un par de días, fuera de la ciudad.

Después de revisar, los últimos testimonios y pruebas, con los que ganaríamos el caso de una vez por todas, regresamos en coche, justo cuando estaba cayendo el sol.

Pero a mitad de camino, el coche se había descompuesto dejándonos tirados a la mitad de camino.

Yo había estado sin hablar con él, casi todo el camino, nerviosa por la soledad que había entre ambos.

_ Esperaremos a que pase un auto y nos lleve a la próxima estación de trenes, ya que mi celular no tiene señal.

Pero quería huir de ahí, pues mi tolerancia estaba hasta el límite.

Realmente estaba llegando a odiar a Sesshomaru Taisho, por todo lo que me estaba haciendo sentir, físicamente, sin que él se lo mereciera.

Así que comencé a caminar, intentando avanzar lo más que pudiera.

_ ¡Kagome! espera, ¿pero que haces?... aunque la noche sea luminosa, es muy peligroso que andes sola, esperemos aquí…

_ ¡No puedo!... y-yo, yo tengo que llegar a mí casa…

Sesshomaru me tomó de los hombros con fuerza, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

_ ¿Qué te pasa Kagome? ¿Tan repugnante soy para ti? ¡no toleras que te hable, que me acerque, que te toque, o que estemos solos en algún lugar¡...

Su mirada lucía furiosa, mientras me miraba con toda la pasión contenida.

_ No Sesshomaru, no es así…

_ ¡¿Entonces?!... Porque yo trato de demostrarme cuan enamorado estoy de ti y tu solo me ignoras…

Entonces mi furia creció… y mientras pensaba en lo cinico e hipocrita que era, caminaba con más velocidad, intentando irme de ahí…

_ ¡No te vayas!...

Y me volvió a sostener, sonando su orden como un rugido.

_ ¡No me hables así! ¡Que te quede bien claro, Sesshomaru Taisho, que yo no soy ninguna de tus putas! ¡... y tampoco una de esas imbéciles secretarias que por un par de palabras bonitas, caen rendida a tus pies…!

Pero mientras sentía la rabia y el dolor crecer en mí pecho, él me tomó con más fuerza, de mi cintura y de mí nuca, besándome de una manera, salvaje, dolorosa y hambrienta, intentando entrar en mi boca.

Yo estaba estupefacta, con los ojos abiertos e intentando separarme de él, mientras, más suavemente, lograba hacerme gemir, invadiendo mi boca, mientras probaba el sabor de sus besos, sintiendo que mi boca se derretía en sus labios, abrazandome, más a él, mientras sentía su cuerpo tensarse bajo mis brazos…

_ ¿Ehm? ¿Quieren un aventón? vi su carro averiado más atrás…

Un joven con un camión repartidor, de había detenido al ver el carro que había rentado Sesshomaru, con el humo del motor descompuesto aún saliendo, pero al ver que estaba solo, sé adelanto pensando encontrar al pasajero más adelante, interrumpiendo nuestro primer beso, de manera abrupta, haciendo que pegara un grito del susto.

_ ¿Podría llevarnos a la estación de trenes, del siguiente pueblo?...

_ Si claro Señor, aunque pienso que a estas horas sería algo inútil, pues el último tren a partido hace quince minutos.

Ambos nos miramos preocupados, pensando en pedirle que nos llevará a la casa de Irasue sama.

_ Puedo llevarlos a un hotel. Hay uno de la categoría de ustedes, que tiene aguas termales, es muy lindo, bueno, al menos cuando paso por ahí pienso eso.

_ Si, ahí llevenos, mí esposa y yo, queremos descansar.

Y nuevamente sentí el coraje en mí interior, por tomarse atribuciones que no le correspondian.

*O*O*O*O

El Hotel era realmente hermoso y a pesar de ser de noche, se podía apreciar el lujo y la elegancia con el que estaba construido.

Sesshomaru había pedido un cuarto para los dos, mientras que prometió portarse bien, susurrando a mí oído.

Que me hubiera besado no significaba nada, así que no tenía porque verlo de otra manera.

_ Kagome, ese día que me encontraste, en la copiadora, estaba a punto de correr a esa mujer, que durante todo el día se había dedicado a coquetear conmigo, pillandome justo cuando estaba pasando por ahí…

Para mí, una excusa barata…

_ Sesshomaru sama, usted no ocupa darme explicaciones, tiene a derecho a hacer su vida como mejor le plazca.

Me meti al baño, tratando de tomar una ducha caliente… Pero en cuanto salí, fui atrapada por los brazos de Sesshomaru, que hizo desaparecer mí toalla en un santiamén.

_ Yo nunca miento, Kagome…

Y me comenzo a besar de nuevo con esa misma hambre voraz, mientras esta vez, no intente oponer resistencia.

Sus manos acariciaban suavemente mi espalda, mientras sentía que mi interior comenzaba a humedecerse, sintiendo que podía cometer una locura y entregarme a él, en ese mismo instante.

Pero recordé las palabras de Sango, yo era una bella mujer, decidida, fuerte e independiente, pero sobre todo SOLTERA, deseosa de experimentar por primera vez, el sexo casual, con un hombre que a leguas se notaba que exudaba su sexualidad por los poros.

Cuando comencé a gemir, Sesshomaru me alzo, tomandose de mi trasero, mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello, sintiendo que podía llegar al orgasmo, con esas simples caricias.

Me recosto sobre la gran cama en medio de la habitación, sin despegarse de mí, mientras bajaba por mis clavículas y devoraba mis senos, alimentándose de ellos, amándolos, estrujandolos, haciéndolos suyos, mientras sus manos volaban por mi cuerpo despertando cada zona de mi cuerpo.

Yo estaba tocando las puertas del Paraíso, con mis manos, gimiendo ruidosamente, con mi respiración trabajosa, queriendo aliviar la sensación de mí intimidad, cerrando mis piernas con fuerzas, mientras notaba la humedad creciente, que ya escurría.

Sesshomaru bajó por mi vientre, mientras me encontraba perdida en las sensaciones de mi cuerpo, hasta que sentí cómo beso mi intimidad, sorprendiendome, mientras abría los ojos, y me apoyaba en mis codos, para verlo, negándole el acceso.

_ ¿Qué pasa, hermosa?... dejame besar cada parte de ti…

Pero yo continuaba con el rostro rojo y mi respiración agitada, mientras que, con todos los nervios presentes, me recostaba de nuevo y abría mis piernas poco a poco.

Sesshomaru noto mi nerviosismo, y comenzó a besar mis piernas y acariciar con suavidad, acercándose con mucho tacto, haciéndome disfrutar cada milímetro, hasta que estuvo en mí intimidad y con la punta de su lengua, comenzó a hurgar entre los pliegues de mi feminidad.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, sumida en una especie de limbo, donde solo existíamos él y yo.

Su increíble lengua, me lamia de arriba a abajo, chupando, mordiendo, probando, bebiendo, llegando muy dentro de mí, devorando ese pequeño botón, que solo en la intimidad de mi alcoba, había descubierto y que nadie había tenido la amabilidad de atender.

Sentía la felicidad bañarme, el aroma del sol en mis labios, el sabor de cada estrella del universo, mil y una incongruencias en mí cerebro, mientras llegaba a mi primer orgasmo, maldiciendo a los imbéciles de Inuyasha, Bankotsu y Kouga.

Mi cuerpo acostumbrado, a solo un orgasmo, empezó a caer en la bruma del olvido, mientras un sentimiento de tristeza comenzaba a invadirme.

Pero Sesshomaru no me dio respiro, hincando frente a mí y alzandome, para empalarme, después de que se pusiera un condón, amandome sin tregua, enseñandome a cabalgarlo.

Mí cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, excitandome de nuevo al sentir su dotado miembro, abrirse camino por mí interior, gimiendo al borde de un grito, con los ojos cerrados para contener las lágrimas de placer que se querían escapar por mis ojos.

Sesshomaru, gemía, con una especie de gruñido primitivo y visceral, que me hacía arder bajo su fuerte abrazo, mientras el besaba mi cuello, mordiendo mi hombro, mientras yo llegaba al orgasmo más desgarrador y desgastante que había tenido en mí vida, arqueando mi espalda, mientras él continuaba moviéndose, sintiendolo aún más adentro, aún más duro, más grueso, mientras podía darle mi vida en ese momento, si él me la pedia.

Pero él aún no culminaba y me puso, en esa posición en la que lo había soñado en varias ocasiones, apoyándome en mis manos y en mis rodillas, empujándome, para que me apoyara en mis hombros, dejando mis manos libres y mí culo más expuesto a él. Completamente a su merced.

Me penetró sin contemplaciones, siseando mientras sentía mí apretada vagina, húmeda, palpitante, recibiendolo con ansias, mientras me embestía con fuerza, llevando a una de mis manos a mí clítoris, para que me tocara, magnificando las sensaciones, mientras gritaba y me movia al compas de él, recibiendolo con fuerza, en cada una de sus potentes embestidas.

Volví a explotar de nuevo, llegando con fuerza a un tercer orgasmo, y aunque sentía que mi cuerpo iba a desfallecer, queriendo abandonarme a los brazos de morfeo, me separe de él.

Quería probar algo, quería tenerlo también a mí merced.

Quite el plástico, mientras él me miraba confundido, y sin pedirle permiso, metí su hinchado pene en mi boca, sintiendo el sabor del liquido preseminal en mi boca, viendo cómo se tensaba su cuerpo, disfrutando la magnífica mamada que le estaba dando.

Sesshomaru gemía ruidosamente, sosteniendo mi cabeza, follando mi boca, sintiéndolo a punto de explotar, mientra mi lengua se esmeraba en sentirlo más…

_ ¡Shit! (mierda) ¡Kagome, no puedo más!...

E impidiendo que se separara de mí, lo chupe aún más fuerte, acariciando sus bolas, hinchándose aún más, mientras sé derramada en mí boca, gruñendo, mientras recordaba a los Dioses, después de ir al Paraíso a través de mis labios.

Trague toda su esencia, recostandome a su lado, respirando agitadamente igual que él.

Sé acomodo en mis senos, abrazándose a mí cuerpo, mientras se relajaba escuchando el latido de mi corazón.

_ Kagome… en verdad Te amo…

_ Mentiroso…

Pero yo sonreía… sabía que había encontrado el Paraíso y que difícilmente saldría de él.

*O*OO**O*O*O*O**OO

Después de seis meses, de hacer el amor, en cada rincón de mi departamento, en cada recoveco de nuestro lugar de trabajo, después de que todos se fueran, en cada estacionamiento oscuro, mal parqueados. Experimentando, conociendos, amándonos con verdadera locura y pasión, espantando de una maldita vez, toda la frigidez en la que estaba sumida, la amargura y la frustración autoimpuesta...

Sesshomaru me pidio matrimonio.

Y claro, yo le dije que sí… sin arrepentirme ni una sola vez...

 _ **¿Les gusto?**_

 _ **Deja tu review y apoyame en mi primer reto :3**_

 _ **Te mando un abrazo supercalifragilisticuespialidoso…**_

 _ **YOI MINO**_

 _ **¡Arriba las pantaletas mojadas y las hemorragias nasales!**_


End file.
